Mixed Identity Syndrome
by DanieSora
Summary: Francis is called for a movie that leads him to mix his identity with the character he plays making him become infatuated with the other protagonist that may or may not despise him. Is it just a syndrome or he really fell he love? - FrancisxArthur, Human AU with sexual content.-


**Human AU| FanceUk/UkFance| Rated M for mature content.**

**Pairs:** FrancisxArthur, AlfredxIvan and implied AntonioxLovino; LudwigxFelliciano if you really squeeze the juicy bits.

**Summary:** Francis is called for a movie that leads him to mix his identity with the character he plays making him become infatuated with the other protagonist that may or may not despise him. Is it just a syndrome or he really fell he love?

* * *

**Mixed Identity Syndrome**

It all started with a call.

''_We really would like to have you as a main character Mr. Bonnefoy.''_

Francis Bonnefoy, 28 years an attractive actor and photographic model, was called to participate in a movie from an independent editorial. The story remained a secret and many speculations were being done by the media about the actors and story plot but there were no confirmations. The only thing he knew was that they wanted him to a main paper.

One call, one same routine as ever was made, calls received, calls made, a script to read and then a little decision to make: Play the character or not.

His manager, Antonio Carriedo, wonderful manager and his personal friend gave him the story with a small, not usual, smile and Francis felt his curiosity growing with that.

He grabbed the script and got to work.

The story was very simple in the least, a satiric romance.

A young man is about to marry woman when he founds her cheating on him. The man becomes completely devastated and finds love in someone who was always near him, his best friend. The man struggles with his love until the person he fell with gets stuck in between the secondary characters and goes to the hospital. They realise their love and live happily ever after. There was even a little action in between with a neglected Russian Hero and an American villain but that was it.

Francis thought that it was very predictable; the thing that turned it good enough was the action and sexual places. He must say that the thing that catches attention is the fact that it was a homosexual romance, the first homosexual film with sexual content that will pass in the big screen.

He was bisexual himself so he found no problems with that but he was afraid of losing a bit of work with that. Besides he didn't want the press around him trying to know the juicy news about his life every day even if they already do that.

He placed the script on the table and placed his hands under his stubble chin. He needs to think about this. It's a choice that can either destroy or consummate his career.

.

A week has passed and after many talks with Antonio he decided to do the paper.

Blond sensual bachelor that developed a crush for the man who was about to marry and hides it dating many women until the other gives him hints that maybe he is being reciprocated and they live their secret love affair hidden between sheets.

He must admit that fitted his flirty personality which turned him more believable on the scene. He wondered for a second if the other man was attractive. Well, that would be a good bonus.

He was still worried about the press though.

The first reunion with the almost definitive cast was being held in one hour and Francis checked in a hotel near the studio where the scenes would be filmed.

When he entered on the building there was as a man about his weight, heavy British accent and huge eyebrows, booking himself in and he rested his arm on the counter looking him over once and winking to him. He was cute after all and he was bored.

I was needed only one look and one wink to make the man flush.

The man gave an indignant curse and finished checking as his cheeks and ears flamed red and Francis laughed. _What a funny man._

He checked in as the woman behind the counter flushed and almost had a breathing attack reading his name. Then he asked for description kissing her hand and walked away leaving the woman frozen in place.

He was a bit tired and bored about those reactions too.

He sat waiting for all the actors and main people of the movie and cast to be present.

Yao Wang was the main director and was telling at the present ones that there were fundamental changes made on the script. The man was petit with long air and had an infinite wisdom inside him so Francis liked him at first glance.

He could not say the same to the other director who simply bossed around them with a loud demanding and German voice. Ludwig was his name and Francis really tried to know is last name but there was no kind soul who told him that.

On their side was the visual editor that was simply looking at them with an impassive face. His dark hair and dark eyes seemed a bit hollow but strangely perceptive to Francis. Kiku was Japanese and had a very skilled mind. He worked with him before and knows he will make a good job.

After many minutes of introductions and small talk a loud blue-eyed blond entered on the room talking excitedly that everyone should follow his lead while another blond, albeit shorter, hit his head making him shut up and sit silently. The said shorter blond was the interesting blond he saw at the reception and Francis smirked to him receiving a death glare. How feisty that man was, indeed _interesting_.

Several minutes later after the meeting start a pale silvery, but young, man entered on the room making everyone look up.

He was huge, tall and broad and Francis noticed from the corner of his eye the loud blond, who presented himself as Alfred Jones, getting quiet and staring in awe.

Francis shivered at the imposing aura the man gave but he simply walked to his place apologising the delay with a childish voice and a sickening sweet smile. He seemed innocent and nice enough but the frosting air around him made people keep looking. Francis was no exception. For a second he wondered if that would be the villain but his accent turned the idea down. An American was about to do that paper and Francis had one idea of whom was that young man doing that part.

Yao explained most things and told the days and dates as they mentally memorize them and when he asked if there were questions or objections the loud blond made himself known.

''I won't do an American Villain! American's are _HEROES_ not _villains_! That's a sin against nature! Give that paper to the big guy over there!'' He yelled angered and the said big guys turned to him with a wide smile making the room freeze and the blonde smirk. _It seems they already know each other_, Francis thought.

''I would like to think that you are capable of doing your job without getting in my way, no?'' the sweet childish voice was accompanied with two purple glowing orbs shinning and blue eyes narrowing accepting the challenge as a tense but heated discussion made place.

That continued for a while until the green-eyed man murmured something that made the other calm down albeit against his will.

The Russian simply sat smiling as nothing had happened. Francis had the feeling that the subject was not dropped either.

Yao gave them the new scripts and Alfred smirked seeing that he will kick the hero's ass for a while as Ivan frowned and Francis gave a smirk as the big eye browed man frowned. He didn't know who the man play was but he didn't seem pleased with his part.

Francis grabbed the script and looked it over wondering who did what. He could already see some of the secondary characters. There were not many changes on the main script but the sexual implications and content between the main characters grew, not only in quantity but in intensity. Francis got a bit worried about who will do that with him but he shrugged it off, after all it was his job and he saw nothing particularly wrong with the romantic sensual scenes.

''I won't do this.'' The green-eyed male stated and Yao looked at him.

''Mr. Kirkland-.'' He started and the man stopped him.

''Arthur, you may call me Arthur and I won't do those scenes.''

Francis looked at him with a small smile, they choose well the other protagonist and Francis was indeed exited with the prospect of having the man under him, even if was platonic, but he was a bit taken aback with the man refusal. That could bring problems though, the man is _difficult_.

''Arthur, they are needed scenes it's a main gain on this movie…'' Yao tries to plead a bit and Arthur shook his head crossing his arms.

''I won't put my reputation in check because of an independent movie!'' he said frowning and Alfred intervening.

''But Artie you said you would…'' he whined a bit and Arthur looked at him in indignation.

''Did you see what they want me to make? There's enough to make this bring rumours about me!'' he kept babbling and Francis stood as well.

''I am sure you can deny them, I would think we can make this work properly, _non_?''

Arthur looked at him in surprise and shook his head with renewed vigour.

''You are Jacques? No! I refuse to make this paper with a bleeding snail eating frog!''

Francis narrowed his eyes and felt infuriated_, who that man thought he was? Oh yes, a British man of course. They like to hate French _innocent_ man!_

''That was not very nice, _mon amie_. '' He spat and continued. ''I would prefer another actor for your paper as well but you don't see me complaining about having to look to those caterpillars, _oui_?''

Francis smirked sensing the man getting offended by the second.

Arthur looked angered and almost touched his eyebrows while glaring at him. Alfred stood back for a second in surprise and Arthur took the opportunity to launch and throws a fist at Francis who punched back.

Soon there was a mess of limbs, nails and teeth fighting and people separating.

''I'm calm, I'm calm.'' Arthur panted staring with venom to Francis while was grabbed by Ludwig and Alfred.

Francis glared hatefully to the man who gave him a few pains and dark bruises as Ivan took care of the part of grab him.

To say that the meeting was a complete disaster was an understatement but it was on that moment that Francis decided that he will do that character and kick the British bastard's tight ass. The man was infuriating but he couldn't help smirk as the other man mirrored with a smirk of his own. _An evenly matched rival_, he thought, which can be interesting too.

.

Francis groaned as he moved, from the thousand time, on the uncomfortable bed.

There has been two days since the incident and his face still held a dark bruise. He's sure the Brit must have a few reminders but he had no news since that day. He wondered if the man will play the other protagonist but is sure he won't after the little spat they had.

His manager, Antonio, said he would say something as soon as Yao and Ludwig said something but Francis had received nothing.

Not a single word in two days and he was already tired of watching crappy novels with crappy actors and do nothing.

For a second he wondered if the British man was a good actor. He never saw his films but saw a few things about him on the gossip magazines that lead to think a few things, not that good though. He was okay with that, he simply didn't want someone to perturb him and the man looked nice enough to let him have his space.

He was a bit tired of people, at least actors. They always came to him because of his looks and charms and it became tiring. Not tiring, he doesn't even know how to explain it, he simply feels used. They never talked much about his talent either and he really worked hard on his films.

He normally made romances. He loved love stories; he delivered his soul to love and all those beautiful things but suddenly he felt them escaping through his fingers. It was bittersweet in the least.

He is sure if he was sick or became ugly no one would be near him. Besides Antonio but that was a different case because he was a childhood friend. He wondered for a second what would happen if God took him away but decided he didn't even want to think about it.

He decided on that moment that too much free time made him think too much and he walked to the kitchen to cook something to eat.

A knock interrupted him to inform him that he finally has a recording test day.

He is sure he will succeed in giving the paper and film a unique taste. After all it was for that he was paid for but testing can be a bit boring and even long. You need to check if you are compatible with the actors around you and sometimes that doesn't work and even making changes the film is delayed. He truly hoped that wasn't the case.

.

The first thing he noticed when he entered on the room was how the framework of the camera was ready and two people were already testing their papers. Alfred and Ivan; the villain and the hero. He was intrigued and sat watching them.

Watching the actors playing their parts was interesting. You can sense the beauty and unique vibe that every actor gives to his own paper and he truly enjoyed to watch that directly.

He liked to think of himself as a big brother of sorts, he would help when needed and clap when they prove themselves. Right now he couldn't handle the tension between the characters. _Oh, they were good!_

The loud American was wearing a dark blue shirt and pants that fitted him and brought his blue eyes to contrast with the light focus. He was making a hard face with clenched teeth and blue eyes shone with anger and well placed fierce. He was very good on the villain paper but he was not the only dazzling thing there.

The tall intimidating Russian was right in front of him with his most innocent face and smile.

He was dressed in black and grey making his tights and broad chest contrast with his pale hair and flesh. His eyes shone with innocence and fear and when he was about to be punched but stood his ground with a concerned expressive face; a great difference from his usual neutral façade.

They were _brilliant_ together.

The little Japanese sweated and tried to capture every move they made. Yao smiled pleased and even Ludwig made a ghost of a smile as a little Italian appeared and watched enthusiastically cheering.

Francis really hoped he could have that kind of tension and compatibility with his pair on the movie. He really didn't want to be overcome by the secondary parts.

Afternoon came and soon it would be his part. He skipped the part where he would see who was about to apposite with him for the sake of his good friend Antonio who was suffering from _l'amour_ again. The poor thing had an incredibly difficult lover that with the wrong words would leave him and come back a few days after leaving Antonio heartbroken in between. Francis was always there though and didn't mind the least to leave the _horrible_ secondary pair that was acting on the stage.

As soon as he was near the stage he heard an angered British voice.

''Alfred you will shut up about the movie night or I won't go eat out with you.'' The voice yelled as Alfred whined and Francis frowned. So they _are_ lovers.

A pity, the British man was very interesting with his feisty and tempered personality.

_Wait, what is he doing there?_

He walked to the stage and Arthur turned to him yelling profanities between a very angered and clear ''What kind of actor is late for his first presentation act?'' followed by British _and_ French insults that Francis ignored for the sake of keeping his cool. Being insulted on your own language by a foreigner is incredibly uncomfortable.

He felt a little glee knowing he will have to opposite with that man. He simply hopes that they don't fight on the scenes and ruin the mood they created for their parts.

The little script they acted as introduction was interesting.

He found that Arthur is a very good actor under that temperamental personality.

Francis had to take pity on the broken man and he almost believed that he was truly heartbroken. _Almost_.

The man was indeed something else. He had huge distinct eyebrows and his lips where thin. His body was lean and they shared the same weight. He was very attractive in a very distinct way. It was the perfect protagonist even if his personality didn't totally match the main character. He guessed his own didn't match his too but they are actors and they make it work.

Before leaving the stage Arthur hit him and Francis frowned. _What is wrong with that man?_

The following day was spent with the dresser and staging manager as the editors and creators choose the last papers and tested a few things.

Felix was the dresser. He was a flamboyant man who wanted everything floating, flashy and incredibly fancy. Francis was okay with that and even gave him a few ideas that were received with a laugh and even more ideas to accumulate.

They only used two of them though. Arthur was too picky to let them choose more.

Every artist and actor has his little quirks. Francis has wine; Alfred had hamburgers and Ivan Vodka, straight 100% vodka for some reason. He found that Arthur requested tea.

Arthur was the image of a gentleman and the tongue of a dirty sailor. It was _intriguing_.

Even more intriguing was how he kept fighting with Alfred who simply ignored him. He thought for a second that the relationship they had was not healthy.

He was sure of that when he caught Alfred checking the Russian ass.

.

Nights were spent studying the scripts. Mornings with the dresser and facial painting woman who decided that both protagonists should keep a natural look.

Afternoons were spent waiting for his parts in the film while he watched Arthur brilliance with a small smirk.

A few days passed and bickering between the two actors turned a routine. Francis found it strangely compelling and addicting. He would call Arthur a drug if that didn't mean that he was getting interested on the snarky man.

Finally their parts came and he had the chance to play with the strangely infuriating man.

He felt exited about it but morning news and gossips on the magazines stole a bit of his excitement.

Magazines had been talking how that movie made a satiric to the extremist patriotism of Americans on the secondary parts but now the main papers were the main event. As expected his sexuality was in check as well Arthur's and they didn't even film a thing. How annoying.

Soon enough Antonio marked to belie the news. Francis felt himself saddened about that though. How many lovers they said he had and how many he truly had but never lasted? He felt in the least unmotivated, it seems love runs away from him. How sad.

Later he had to endure Arthur yelling how those magazines were ruining his reputation. He was a very proud man with a strange reputation. It switched from the English punk to the English gentleman. Francis found him a between though. It was not explainable or labelled.

Scenes were staged and the script was being filmed in a record time. They were quick and efficient.

Francis had just walked away for a glass of wine, which he really needed, when he heard strangled moans and heavy breathing.

At least _someone_ was having luck. A deep guttural moan made him stop though, _he knows that voice_, and a deep cried of '_Ivan'_ made him stop. Alfred and Ivan.

Oh dear, Alfred was cheating on Arthur.

He walked away not able of containing the heavy drumming on his hears and the sad feeling on his heart. If Arthur finds he will be devastated.

Suddenly he wondered why he cared so much.

.

Arthur and Francis were acting; it was their second scene together.

The first was _perfect_ as the others said but he was sure he could do much better. _If he weren't so busy worrying for some person he barely knows he would act better,_ he thought scolding himself.

This second scene was a scene where both were playing drunk and Arthur would bend and have sensual urges for the first time with a man. It was an engaging one. The first time he read it he was rather enthusiastic to make it, now he dreads it because it leaves him in a nervous wreck.

Arthur pinned him down and he was forced to look into green eyes as Kiku caught the close up with skill.

Yao stopped giving instructions and Francis could feel the raged breath of the other man on his face as blue eyes widened and green eyes looked lustfully down. Francis wondered for a second if that could turn true and how Arthur would look at him.

It was not the act but the feelings they were portraying. The man he made, Jacques, lusting and secretly wishing the other as the other, Martin, found himself needing and wanting the same man with vigour.

It was passionate, romantic and sensible as a thin layer of ice and as soon as it started it was over.

Francis was left down staring up to green confused eyes and he stood up walking away.

He's getting too deep and emotional over little things.

He blames it on his loneliness.

He reminded himself he was the one choosing it and drank a glass of whine. It tasted strangely bittersweet on his mouth.

Francis was not sensible. Not that he ever noticed it.

He was moved by deep passionate and beautiful feeling and he surely though much deeper than many people. It was what made him so good in the art of acting.

But days after the first scenes Arthur was acting more careful with him. As if he _saw_ something no one else, not even Francis, noticed and it was making Francis unease.

It was almost _sweet_. Almost, but still held the confusion of a full universe in between.

Francis for the first time was nervous of paying a romantic character.

.

He started having talks with Arthur, after the scenes of course. They were little sentences and words in between bickering that made him know the man under the act a bit.

Arthur was caring, he found. He was also very stubborn and concerned with his own reputation but he respected every single one around him.

Even bickering and complaining all the time. Francis grew fond of that man.

Almost two weeks later the movie was in the late beginnings. Secondary scenes were almost finished and the first movie part was complete.

The press kept trying to know something but they only gave little hints to make the public wait and crave for the movie. It was the movie of the year as Alfred called it.

There were still two parts to make and Francis was getting worried about the last one where sexual scenes were the main focus. He hopes his nervous feeling calm down as he watches the other main character drink his hot tea.

.

Yao kept talking and Francis almost got lost in between 'arus' and 'ayah's' made by the Chinese man.

He was also lost because he was watching pink lips moving as Arthur talked with Alfred.

Alfred for his part was half talking with him half glaring/lusting the Russian talking politely with the water boy, Felliciano who shivered in fear.

Francis felt sad about the oblivious British man; he knows what is to be used.

He wished that the American had the decency to tell the other and end his misery. Being lied is not a good feeling and he knows it deeply.

''Francis, are you listening?'' Ludwig said and he nodded winking.

His smile was a bit sad after Ludwig looked away and he shook his long blond hair missing how Arthur gave him a confused look.

The following day was tiring. There were many words, many sentences and too many emotions on his part. He guesses Arthur was feeling the same frustration and tiredness.

They were both facing huge expectations and both were giving their best to keep the characters real and believable.

This scene would be the first mark on the sensual references. Arthur would touch Francis back lightly with his fingertips and Francis would shiver and touch his face and neck in exchange. It was sensual and gave wings to imagination. It was his favourite scene.

''Jacques.'' Arthur said softly and suddenly he forgot the name of the character Arthur was supposed to do looking at green shiny eyes and touching smooth warm neck skin with his fingertips.

Arthur kissed him, a technical kiss but he shifted closer and almost desperately kissed back.

When they part he his sure he his flushing, too real, too close but Arthur is also and he looks to his side as the main directors look pleased and cheer.

They are meeting the expectation and that gives Francis warm.

When he notices that Arthur's hand his still on his lower back and his on Arthur's neck he moves away too quick and Arthur gives him a look as if saying _'are you okay?_' as Francis walks away confused and a bit colder.

They call it mixed identities he thinks.

It happens when an actor mixes his own person with the character and they become one in real life as well in fictional. Francis is sure it must be it so doesn't think more about it taking his fingertips from his lips.

Next day the characters have a talk. Arthur, or he must say Martin, finally he remembered Arthur's character name, will admit a few thoughts and Jacques will take advantage of that to finally almost have the man of his sensual and romantic dreams. Francis almost dreads it but the nervous on his stomach may not be only because of the nakedness he will witness Arthur. He's afraid of the pressure, of his own mind and the press.

The rumour of the kiss was debated in every single magazine. Some saying the actors are making a wonderful job and some bashing and saying that film will be a devious sin maker. There was even one that said the film should be stopped.

Most of them rumoured about the main artists but soon it was denied because they are barely seen together out of the scenes.

Francis felt a little relief on that but a bit saddened realising he doesn't know Arthur very well.

.

Another day came and he saw another bad image.

This time he witnessed the _act_ between the blond American and his suppose rival. Alfred was pounding enthusiastically into the tall man who met him and whimpered in need.

Francis left the local quickly but soon saw Arthur winked to him and turned frowning and avoiding the man. He shouldn't care but… _It's wrong_.

.

Arthur, or he must say Martin was looking at him lustfully as he stood and took his shirt slowly and sensually revealing his lean but masculine chest.

They were playing their parts and Francis couldn't help thinking that everyone one has affairs and he doesn't really know Arthur and Alfred relationship. They could have an open one that allows such displays. He thought for a moment that it would kill him inside to have one like that and shrugged those thoughts becoming Jacques again.

He walked slowly, sensually, predictably and in a, oh too much, practiced way to Arthur who stuck a breath and let Francis touch his naked chest and nip his skin neck.

He knew and he knows that it's all a part but the pleasure coiling on his lower stomach kept growing and he shoves Arthur to the bed in a passionate way.

Oh, so long, but it's a part and Francis sticks with the predicted moves not wanting to turn it personal. He's Jacques not Francis. He can't allow himself to be Francis here or he will ruin the scene.

''Jacques.'' Arthur murmurs and Francis almost wished he would say his name like that as he crawls above him and licks the exposed neck and collar slowly.

The camera keeps recording it as Kiku watches with dark concentrated eyes.

Arthur inverts things and Yao calls them interrupting the recording that keeps playing either way.

''Remember to develop the self awareness Arthur, do not forget the doubts growing as the little touches become insistent and the desire grows.''

Yao makes a signal and they are recording again as Arthur hesitates and licks Francis collar who gives a strangled cry.

He was supposed to make that cry? Not really, but Yao seemed pleased so he kept acting as the feelings turned real with each nip on his chest and his hand cups Arthur's ass.

The man gives a glare hidden by the little bangs and Francis grins a bit before flushing as Arthur palms his half erect crotch with a devilish smirk.

Francis gasps and Arthur walks away leaving him panting and needy. It was the paper, Martin regrets it and walks away but it was too real and Francis stood and drank water to compensate the loss.

He saw Arthur and Alfred arguing as he walked away.

He needs to solve these mixed identities quickly.

.

Next scene was on a coffee and this time there was public.

Not many people but enough to give little information's to magazines. He hopes they don't tell too much. His mind is already a fight and he doesn't wish to read more rumours about his paper.

Arthur, no, Martin is yelling at him for making him have those thoughts and needs and Francis grabs him making him stop.

He should be concentrated but he can't stop thinking how Alfred took Ivan's hand a few minutes ago and they disappeared as the poor Arthur keeps oblivious to it all. He should be Jacques, he should tell Martin how much he desires and needs him but he's Francis and suddenly he's telling Arthur that Alfred is cheating on him as the cameraman frown and Roderick, the sound editor, says they need to talk louder and uncover the little sound recorder on their clothes.

Arthur, as the good actor he is, simply prods his ribs pretending to keep the role and angered whispers ''What are you doing? You got it all wrong now, he's my cousin. Concentrate, frog!''

Francis suddenly feels a weight being lifted and finally can be Jacques even after the little misunderstanding that left his cheeks flaming in shame. He shouldn't take precipitated conclusions.

He's yelled at on the end of the recording and soon Arthur is in front of him with a scowl and crossed arms.

''Stop putting your snail eating mouth and nose on my life understood git? I don't need your help and concentrate, you don't even know me and I would prefer that to keep that way got it?'' Arthur is angered and Francis frowns.

''I was only worried and trying to help-….'' He starts and Arthur scoffs cutting him off.

''You think you can get _everything_ and _everyone_ with your perfect looks and existence don't you? Well, bad news for you! You can't!'' the venom hit Francis as a slap and he slapped Arthur. It was a manly bruising slap and Arthur stood frozen looking at him as his blue eyes shivered with anger.

''I'm not close to perfection, you are the one who thinks he's perfect but no, you are not! And I would never _use_ someone for my own profit _cher_. Do not forget that, I would never use someone and that's why I only tried to help!'' he turned and walked away with eyes stinging. He would never use people as they use him and that man should know it.

He doesn't know why he had the need to tell him but he is sure it was the best thing to do. Besides he was getting really annoyed of watching those magnificent huge eyebrows.

His eyes kept stinging and he blamed it on the stupid syndrome he was facing. _Stupid Jacques._

He left the studio too soon and the magazines told about a love spat. _How the hell did they even know they fought?_

They are not even friends, he knows he shouldn't want to help but he wanted.

It's who he is, he likes to be the big brother and help everyone.

Suddenly he feels too alone. He wished he had someone to care about him…

.

Morning was much clear than usual to him. He realised that the feelings Jacques have for Martin are much different from those he has for the infuriating Arthur.

Jacques wished that man for a long time, he loves him too much and they are deeply attached and in love.

He, Francis thinks that Arthur is _infuriating_. He's also very cute when angered but that's it. They don't even know each other so he released breath and carried on with his life.

When he saw Arthur all those doubts came to life again and he sighed blaming himself for letting himself get too emotional and attached to a role.

.

Arthur looked at Francis and frowned.

Francis kept talking with Yao who kept telling him to let his personal life out of the screen and he nodded with a smile.

When Yao left him Arthur walked to him with a determined frown on his face.

Francis wondered how many bruises he will be left with but the man stopped and flushed looking everywhere except him.

''I came here to apologise, Francis… Now I realise I was a bit brute and I never meant to offend… I was simply angered because you placed your nose where you shouldn't… '' he started to say and Francis gave him a charming smile. He understood on that moment that it was the best the British man could do and he nodded saying that it was fine and nothing to worry about.

The small smile Arthur gave him made his heart skip a beat and he wondered if that case of mixed identity would disappear soon or keep annoying him.

.

All the eyes were on them.

This was the first sex scene on the film.

Even the secondary characters joined around the staged bed to see it and that made Francis nervous feeling grow.

_What if they mess the scene and ruin it? What if they simply don't have chemistry even if Yao keeps telling them they have? _

Francis shook his head and put on his most confident and suave façade. They will make it and will be _perfect_.

Francis was lead to the bed by a flushing Martin, who with shaky hands and hesitant moves touched his face and neck as his hands craved his back with little nails.

Their clothed tights were hidden under the white sheet rubbing a bit but their moves were swift and expected. Almost as if trained before.

Francis tried not to think how he could feel the growing heat on his belly and the swelling member of the other actor.

It was all staged, fake.

They kept the motions of Thrust, thrust, shudder, thrust, thrust, and whispered to each other as the camera recorded a bit too close to comfort.

''Jacques… ahng….'' Arthur face was red and his lips parted making Francis think twice before saying his part.

''Martiin ahhh…''

Thrust, sheets move, nails crave, and lips are bitten, thrust again.

Francis chest is licked and the orgasm is a mess of limbs and two exaggerated and expressive faces that were recorded with skill and vigour.

On the end of the footage they were not the only ones sweating and red faced.

Cheers echoed and they lay a bit listening instructions.

Yao was pleased with the scene and says the next will be much better.

Francis wonders why he says so but simply asks Arthur to go take a coffee with him and when Arthur says yes he walks away and cleans his sweated body and armpits.

The uncomfortable feeling of a confined erection continued but Francis made his best to let it calm down.

The following days were spent memorizing his speech and acting. It was rewarding though and Francis truly enjoyed what he did.

On a Thursday Arthur walked to him and stopped in front of his as if measuring him or really seeing him for the first time.

''You really putt your heart in every paper you do don't you?''

The question took Francis aback but he nodded unsure for the lack of a good answer.

''That's a good quality…'' Arthur said with a small smile and they started the first polite/nice talk he had in a while.

It felt like truce but they kept bickering on every interval of scenes. Francis wondered if that meant that they became sort of friends then. It probably did.

.

The press kept talking, speculating, watching and waiting for denials and confirmations.

Francis felt stalked but he always enjoyed the attention so he was sort of okay with that. Arthur wasn't.

Arthur was incredibly uncomfortable knowing the things that were said about him and his sexuality. Francis doesn't know if the man is indeed homosexual or straight. He can even be asexual for all he knows but Francis felt a bit sad that speculations were thrown like knifes at him.

Alfred now used to spend time with Ivan doing whatever they do on their free time but they were private enough to not let the press know. Well, they were very private when they were not trying to get off on the thrill of making out on the work space. He gets them though. He once did the same. He is sure the intimidating aura of the Russian is what saves them though.

With that Arthur was a bit lonelier. He normally stays with Kiku talking politely. They went along nicely and Francis felt a pang of jealousy but blamed it on the mixing on his head.

Perhaps he needs a break after the film he guesses.

On a Sunday they went out and Francis thought it was a lovely dinner but soon it was broken by flashes. Arthur frowned and blushed red yelling how he hates them and Francis took him away smirking. It was rather fun to play hide and seek with the press.

On the end of the night Arthur thanked him and Francis saw how hard those little things were for the man. It was endearing and he wanted to kiss his flushed cheeks telling he would be there but he simply walked away with a wave and a wink.

He missed how Arthur flushed and smiled bashfully turning around.

.

A few weeks later, some dinners and many talks it was the last scene.

They already shot the end and the combined scene with the secondary parts but this scene was the most waited one.

Things got rechecked and restaged enough times to have everything perfect; the space, the lights, the sound, the video camera angles; everything except the actors making the scene.

Martin would have his first homosexual experience as a bottom. It was the high point of the film. Francis was rather nervous.

He wondered if all the actors get as nervous as him on big scenes.

The scene was very romantic on Francis opinion. Arthur thought is cheesy and scoffed but Francis truly thought it was tasteful. For a sex scene he guesses but he was always very open about those scenes.

Francis, he means Jacques, lead Martin slowly to the bed kissing him and caressing his cheeks. Arthur flushed prettily and shivered nervously. He also shivered and was not faking it; he wondered if Arthur also feels it as real things or he fakes it.

For a second he wanted to take that man there in front of everyone just to see if that was truth.

Arthur lifted a leg then the other making his rear touch his groin and Francis groaned grinding against him. The sheets kept moving and almost fell but every time that almost occurred Arthur grabbed them pretending to grab Francis ass.

In the end he grabbed his ass and created friction between them but Francis is not sure if he meant or was Martin.

Francis finally turned him around and pretended to penetrate him. For a second he wanted to know how tight Arthur was but too soon Jacques pretended to thrust and pump him under the sheets making firm motions.

Arthur kept moaning and Francis bit his neck receiving a surprised gasp and a delicious _real_ moan. He licked it and felt Arthur, not Martin, grinding his ass against him and he pretended to increase the strength and sporadic thrusting motions.

Yao cut the scene there and both looked at him panting and flushing as the man shook his head.

''There's missing flesh…'' he murmured and Francis blinked. _Flesh?_

''What the bloody hell do you mean? There's enough flesh showing!'' he complained and kiku lifted a hand.

''I would think that if Francis took his briefs and let us made a non revealing record of the sheet falling the problem would be solved.''

Yao nodded and made a pleading face. Arthur started cursing them for being perverts but Francis shrugged. Everything for the sake of art; his films were his masterpieces and he was glad to help.

Arthur looked at him with wide eyes but closed his mouth as Francis took his briefs under the sheets.

The camera started recording and they continued doing the fake, but not so fake, thrust motions as the sheet kept slipping until it was half hiding half showing his ass. He ignored it and soon Arthur, no, Martin turned around, almost painfully and kissed his neck as he pretended to go deeper feeling his hard member rubbing Arthur's ass. He wondered if that was making him feeling uncomfortable but soon he realised that Arthur hands were making pumping motions that were too real to be fake.

Their breathing came in raging pants and the strangled moans and throaty grunts filled the stage.

Too soon Francis did not pretend to orgasm. He really came grabbing Arthur's chest and belly while kissing his neck with a wet sound. Arthur followed him with a strangled cry and he felt something wet colliding with the hand on Arthur's belly.

They panted and kept the post coitus talk with memorized lines and mixed confusion.

Yao cheered and the team started cheering too and the film was finally made.

Arthur retrieved himself quickly avoiding cheers, questions or looks and Francis placed the sheet around him as people started saying how great their performance was.

He was sure that kiku, Ludwig and Yao realised what happened though for their flushed and uncomfortable looks.

He simply hopes they keep their mouths shut.

After that he realised Arthur walked away from the building. His heart clenched at that.

.

Three days passed since the last filming scene.

He was sure that by now his mixed identity case should be healed but no. It was strangely disconcerting how he kept thinking about Arthur. Not his character but Arthur the man under that act.

He wondered if that was a case for a mental checking.

The press kept talking. They made a complete love story between the characters. Some love stories were crappy and badly thought, some were strangely romantic and engaging.

None was near the truth though.

They never had 'romantic dates' as they affirmed, they never talked about poetry or art, and they never shared kisses between scenes, only snarky words and glares.

The real couple doing that kept hidden in the secondary parts of the film. Francis envied them a bit for that.

A week later was the after filming party.

The film was complete and edited. Yao was sure it would be a huge success. Kiku said the main characters were perfect and the more sensual scenes were touching and gave a little more to the film.

Ludwig commented how good all the actors were as Felliciano revealed he got very hot from it making the German flush.

Roderick was so impressed with the sounds they provided that he barely had any work with them, he even brought his wife, who was the number one fan of the pair, to the party.

Arthur was nowhere to be seen.

Two hours later they were all eating and a loud blond entered proclaiming how the traffic was long and there were no burgers on the table in front of them.

Arthur followed slowly with an uncaring look on his face.

Their eyes met and Arthur flushed looking for his sit and sitting. Francis wondered if he was mad with him… He hopes not.

Every actor talked with each other, Alfred who had the idea because things were getting bored, was no exception.

Alfred walked to Francis and said that he was really good and Francis reciprocate the feeling then he whispered ''Could you talk to Artie?''

Francis simply asked why if he was avoiding him and Alfred laughed. ''He's shy!'' and walked away laughing as it was the more idiotic question in the world.

Francis wondered for a moment what he meant with that.

Minutes turned to hours.

They all saw the movie and cheered. Francis admits the film turned out much better that he thought and the main sexual scenes were very interesting, realistic and troublesome. That will give the press what to talk and too many _ideas _to people.

On the end of the night Francis walked to Arthur who was drinking something and looking at the others alone on the table.

''I apologise.'' Francis said and he looked up furrowing his eyebrows.

''Why?''

''I never meant to take it that far, I am sorry that I made you uncomfortable.'' He says and sits on his side, Arthur smirks and gives a snort saying that was not what happened and Francis presses further.

Arthur tells him how he didn't want to even hear what they though or if they noticed. He doesn't what the press to get ideas so he simply walked away.

Francis made a little hum understanding and Arthur turned to him with an indecipherable look and Francis realised on that moment that he won't get rid of his syndrome 'cause it never happened.

He truly _likes_ that man.

He likes how he enjoys routine and his 5 o'clock tea while he keeps his life closed and private. He enjoys when they bicker and fight and he enjoys when they simply sit and talk.

''Do you want to go out someday?'' Francis asks after a few seconds of silence and it sounds so cliché and American that he cringes his nose.

Arthur only looks at him as if reading him again and gives a small smirk.

''I have nothing better to do.''

Two months later they are dating as their film makes a huge success on the big screen and the press tries to invent a new love story for them.

Francis prefers the real one and wouldn't change it though.

* * *

**Notes:** I apologise that the Francis is a bit ooc here.

It was one of the many one shots I have here hidden on my mind, enjoy.

And to think that this came from a porno! True story!

Warning: there is already lost's of homosexual films; this is merely fictional.

I apologise mistakes.

I would love reviews lovelies, they make me happy.


End file.
